From the Shadows
by gaarafan628
Summary: A story about OC's, rating may change later. Please R


GF: Yay for my second fanfic

**GF: Yay for my second fanfic!**

**SU: Aww who the heck cares?**

**GF: I do!**

**SU: Can I do the disclaimer, if I cant ill kill you.**

**GF: Fine you can do the Disclaimer, but only if you take back what you said.**

**SU: Fine, fine, fine ok I take what I said about GF's fanfic back.**

**GF: Ok, go ahead with the disclaimer.**

**SU: Gaarafan628, while he is awesome, does not own Naruto, only Kishimoto-sama is that awesome**

**GF: Thank You! Ok on with the story**

Fuyuma woke up with a start, he knew something was special about today but he just couldn't put his finger on it, "That's it!" his mind shouted at him as he suddenly remembered what the special occasion was, it was his graduation from the ninja academy in Konohagakure! This was the day that he would graduate from the academy with his two closest friends Mikito Nara and Joroko Fumakaze, of course he was the vessel for the Ookami no Tsuita or the 6 tailed wolf (just Ookami for short) so he would just be shunned like every other day, despite the fact that he was a Hyuuga and Hinata's little brother of 13 years. He was used to this so it wouldn't be anything new of course. The first thing that he did when he arrived in the kitchen was give his older sister a hug and he began preparing a breakfast for his father, Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan. As always with Hinata, she would refuse to let Fuyuma make their father's breakfast, but Fuyuma was by far the better cook, and would always remember the dark memories that were attached to the kitchen. He remembered the first time that the akatskui had tried to kidnap him, he had killed the kidnapper, Kakuzu, and made it so that he wouldn't be able to sew himself back together, he also buried the remains in an undisclosed location. If your wondering how a 5 year old could possibly kill a S rank criminal than listen up, he used the ANBU's technique of Silent Killing, and by the time he was 8, he was in the academy but was already an S rank ninja, he was only in the academy because the 6th hokage Naruto Uzumaki had out of concern for the future of Fuyuma, already more powerful than him, had kept his existence a secret until his graduation at which point he would become his own apprentice… **yawns**, " Hey what was that?" Naruto-sama exclaimed.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry that was me the narrator."

"Well why did you do that?"

"Don't mess with the narrator buddy."

"I'm hokage, ill mess with whoever I want to."

And with that Naruto's clothes were suddenly zapped into a bikini.

"Hey, how the hell did that happen?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you not to mess with me," I said in a tut-tutty voice.

Ok, zoom 4 years in the future. Fuyuma had a spring in his step as he sped towards the academy with his sister for his graduation. When he got there, he was immediately greeted by Joroko and Mikito. Mikito smiled and gave him a hug, it felt awkward for a moment but then he hugged her back, all the while Joroko was smiling like he knew something that Fuyuma didn't, and this irritated Fuyuma, besides for Mikito, the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari, he was accustomed to being the smartest person in any room. Naruto called Fuyuma over to the side to talk to him, " Who would you prefer to have as a mentor, the people that have offered to train you are Baku and Gaara, or me and Jiraiya. These are the people that have offered to mentor you because we thought that it would be best if you were trained by a jinchuriiki and someone that has trained a jinchuriiki. IT is your decision, and I will have no qualms based on your choice."

After thinking for a while, Fuyuma had made up his mind, "I will choose you and Ero-sannin as my mentors." Jiraiya jumped out of the bushes with a peeved look on his face as he heard what Fuyuma had called him. Fuyuma looked amused by this, and that annoyed Jiraiya even more. At this point even Naruto had a faint smile on his face. "Uh, Jiraiya-senpai?" **record player sudden stop** "You know you don't have to call me senpai anymore, you're my equal and more now Naruto." The noise that had been made intrigued everyone, had that just been a record player? Ok, during the ceremonies, while the squads were being announced Fuyuma and co. were fidgeting in their seats, anxiously awaiting there turn, finally after what seemed like an eternity it arrived. "Squad 7 will consist of Joroko Fumakaze, Fuyuma Hyuuga, and Mikito Nara, please come forward to receive your hitai-ates. All of them jumped in excitement as they heard this news. "Please come to room 327 for your mentor tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow at noon they were surprised to hear that they were all being assigned different mentors. Ok, Joroko, your mentors will be Sasuke Uchiha (he returned to Konoha after Orochimaru's destruction) and Kakashi Hatake. Fuyuma your tutors will be me (Naruto Uzumaki) and Ero-sannin.

Mikito, your tutors will be Sakura Haruno and Grandma Tsunade…(Heh, old habits die hard) You three are a special team, hopefully you will become chunin after the exam and jonin closely after that. You are a special team because you have shown more skill than any other trainees in the village, Fuyuma has even completed an S-rank mission at the age of 5. You will be known as the Dannin (legendary 3 of the leaf) and will be remembered throughout history should you succeed, training starts at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning for all you, be at the training field, See you there! And with that the Dannin had began their journeys as shinobi.

**Please R&R, I am open to corrections, suggestions, and in the words of chubee-chan (my favorite author and my inspiration) VIOLENT REACTIONS!!**


End file.
